Brothers in Armor
by Duuuuuuuuudeeeee
Summary: SPARTANs Caleb and Jordan have their bases in Forge world destroyed. They meet an anonymous EVA SPARTAN, eventually meet another SPARTAN team, and battle the Covenant Invaders. Rated T for Violence and Language. Based off gaming story of me and my best friend, Jordan.
1. Chapter 1: Forge

Author's Note: HOLA! I'm back for my THIRD Fanfiction! Brothers in Armor (Get it?) is about me and my friend Jordan. We play Halo: Reach a lot, so I thought: Why not make a fic about our adventures together? Anyways, Hope you Like it! I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

===HALO: REACH MAIN MENU LOBBY===

"Hey, bro! How's it going?"

"Not bad, been shooting up the Covies and racking in the credits. How 'bout you?"

"Pretty good. I died like, 12 times in that last Firefight, but besides that, I'm pretty good."

"Nice. So, what gamemode should we do today?"

"Let's continue that Base Wars Forge game."

"Yeah!"

Caleb and Jordan were SPARTAN-II's, living an everyday life in Halo: Reach's Main Menu Lobby. They would meet every weekday, choose a gamemode, and blast everything in their line of sight to ashes. They were moderately good at the game, but needed improvement. To practice usage of weapons and vehicles, they would use Forge mode and build bases, then destroy each other while building. They were good friends, but what was coming for them, was something that they weren't prepared for.

They entered the Forge Lobby, and Caleb slid his finger across a holographic Map Selection board on the wall until he came up to "Base Wars". He selected it, and a portal opened. They stepped through the portal, Caleb on Gold Team and Jordan on Pink Team (He always had a thing for pink), and each one of them spawned on their individualized spawn points. Caleb's base was a... A complex, sort of. It was hanging off a cliff, with a Scorpion Cannon (Scorpion that can't move due to objects blocking its way), a Shade Turret, a Wraith Cannon (Same as Scorpion, but with a Wraith instead), Covenant and UNSC weapons racks, and a landing pad with a Banshee and Falcon on it. Jordan's base was smaller, but protected with rocks all over. He had a hidden Wraith cannon, three sniping posts (Protected by rocks), a Ghost, a Banshee, two pink Mongooses, a Machine Gun Turret, and a teleporter that could take you to the weapons floor and the vehicles floor of his base. His base was also more... Compact.

Jordan headed straight to work to defend his base. Caleb decided to set up more defenses, starting with another weapon rack of UNSC weapons. He took a Laser off of the rack and fired it at Jordan's Banshee. It exploded, and a piece of the wreckage almost hit jordan, had he not jet-packed out of the way. Jordan sniped Caleb in the chest, taking out his shields, but then Caleb entered his Scorpion Cannon and fired at Jordan's sniper nest. Jordan evaded the shot, and when he was standing up again, he saw Elites taking the Covenant weapons in his base. He pulled out his Plasma Pistol and charged it up, then fired it at the Elite with his Plasma Launcher. The Elite's armor melted away and the Elite dropped the Plasma Launcher, then died. Jordan opened the radio channel.

"Caleb, over at my base, quick!"

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"Elites are raiding my weapon stock!"

"I'm coming!"

Caleb left his Scorpion Cannon and changed into a Forge Monitor, flew over to Jordan's base, turned into his EOD armor again, and pulled out his Shotgun. He aimed it at the Elite carrying the Energy Sword. The Elite saw him and lunged towards him, but had his head blown off by Jordan's Sniper shot. Caleb picked up the Sword, activated it, and used it to assassinate an Elite carrying Plasma Rifles. Jordan picked up the Plasma Rifles, and fired them at an Elite with a Gravity Hammer. The Elite's shields were busted, but it took advantage of Jordan overheating the rifles to slam him with the hammer. He almost hit Jordan, but Caleb stabbed the Elite in the back with the sword.

"You okay, bro?"

"Yeah, Caleb, I'm fine."

"Good."

"Watch out behind you!" Jordan shouted, and sniped an elite in Active-Camo behind Caleb. He picked up the body and threw it onto another Elite, whose shields dissipated. The Elite, clearly pissed off, ran straight for him, but got lasered just in time. A large hole appeared in its suit.

"How... How did they get into my base?" Jordan asked, out of breath.

"No idea, bro. But let's realize something: This place isn't safe. I say we head for the island. We'll take my Falcon." Caleb replied.

"Oh... Okay..."

They both flew over to Caleb's base, and went to the landing pad. Caleb got into the driver's seat, and Jordan took up a gunner seat. The Falcon lifted off the landing pad, and as Jordan looked back, he saw Banshees launching Fuel Rod projectiles at his base. It exploded, and the Elites dropped out of their Banshees to search the wreckage. As Jordan watched, a tear rolled down his cheek behind the black visor of his AA helmet. He had spent days working on that base. It was sad to see it get blown up. The Elites reentered their banshees, and destroyed Caleb's base. Then, the Banshees came after Caleb's Falcon. Jordan fired his MG at them, and one of them blew up. Then another. Then, the third one didn't explode, but was severely damaged and crashed into another one, blowing them both up. Two Banshees were still following them. Jordan fired 7 shots, but then his MG ran out of ammo. He sat on the transport seat of the Falcon, hoping and praying that they wouldn't get hit.

They did.

A Banshee's Plasma blast hit Caleb's Falcon in the rotor. It stopped spinning, and they dropped onto the island.

"Hold onto your balls, Jordan!"

They crashed on the side of the mountain, then rolled down onto the surface of the Island. They landed with a loud _thud_, and escaped just before the Falcon exploded. The Banshees flew down to the island, and the Elite Zealots piloting them exited. They searched around, but each one got sniped. Caleb and Jordan picked up their Energy Swords and slapped them to their belts.

"Those Banshees... Do you know how to fly one?" Caleb asked.

"Yeah I do!"

"Good. Let's get in."

Jordan walked over to the Banshees with Caleb, but they exploded before the friends could reach them.

"Crap." Jordan said.

"Looks like it's Forge time!"

Caleb tried to turn into a Monitor, but failed.

"What the..."

"Caleb, I think our Forge powers were deactivated because we lost connection to our bases."

"Ah, screw this."

"Sadly, we can't leave either."

"What!?"

"Yep. We needed our bases."

"Well, how can we..."

Just before Caleb could finish, they heard gunfire, Warthog tires, and explosions. They sprinted over to the source of all the noise, and saw a battle between two Revenants, four Elites, six Jackals, and a Warthog, a SPARTAN, two Marines, and a Mongoose with a Rocket Marine riding in the back. The SPARTAN, wearing EVA armor, hijacked a Revenant and ran over three of the Jackals. He got out and fired his Grenade Launcher at an Elite, killing it. The other Revenant destroyed the Mongoose, but then got hit in the core by the Warthog's MG. The battle raged on until only the SPARTAN and the Warthog were remaining.

"Jordan, let's walk away slowly."

"Yeah."

Caleb and Jordan walked away, but then the Warthog and the SPARTAN got in front of them.

"Oh, shit."

"Who are you?" The EVA asked in a deep, robotic voice.

"We're SPARTANs Caleb and Jordan. We had bases in the canyon, but Banshees destroyed them and now we're stranded on this island." Caleb said.

"I see. How come you don't have any vehicles?"

"We only had a Falcon. We crash-landed, and now it's a big pile of titanium scraps."

"Well, you're in luck. I've got another Warthog in the cave. Follow me."

"Okay."

Caleb and Jordan followed the anonymous EVA into a cave, and found a Warthog in perfect condition. Jordan got in the driver seat, and Caleb took up position in the gunner.

"Let's roll." Jordan said.

Author's Note: No, me and Jordan were not _really_ attacked by Elites, then had our bases destroyed. I just added that. We did, however, do combat against each other in our own bases while Forging. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.


	2. Chapter 2: Shutdown

Author's Note: If you liked the last chapter here, you'll like this one just as much! Introducing: Brothers in Armor, Chapter 2! I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

===HALO: REACH, FORGE WORLD, FORGE MODE===

After the friends hopped into the Warthog, Jordan hit the ignition and started driving. He was going at about 70 MPH, yet avoided hitting a single tree/rock. He drove for five minutes, Caleb eagerly watching for some bastard to shoot. The EVA they met earlier was driving the other Warthog, and was damn good at it. A marine was in the gunner seat of the EVA's hog. After about ten long minutes of driving non-stop, they came across a Covenant Elite patrol, consisting of about seven Elites. They heard the Warthogs' tires screeching to a halt, and opened fire on their newfound human enemies. Four of them (The Ultras) carried Plasma Rifles, and the other three carried energy swords, being Generals. Jordan drove around them as Caleb gunned them down, one by one. He took down one General and two Ultras, but then a General tackled him off his gunner position and brought his Sword up, but before he could bring it down, Jordan drove over them and sent the Elite flying. Caleb was too low to get hit by the hog's bumper. He got up, and fired several shots from his Plasma Pistol at the Elite, whose shields had dissipated from the hit. It died after about six shots. Its armor had several burn holes in it from the plasma shots. Caleb got back in the gunner seat and gunned at another Ultra, who had blood coming out of every inch of its body. They continued the fight until all of the Elites were dead and bleeding from head to toe.

"Sheesh, I wasn't expecting that." Caleb said. "Thanks for saving my ass, Jordan."

"No problem, bro. What are friends for?" Jordan replied.

"Being badass, that's what."

"You two seem to be good freinds." The EVA said.

"Yeah, we've been in the same squad for a while now." Caleb said.

"I see. How long have you been forging?"

"Ever since day one." Jordan replied.

"Good for you two. I had an ally, once."

"Really? What armor did he wear?" Caleb asked.

"He was a GRD SPARTAN. He was an amazing shot with the Sniper."

"GRD?" Jordan asked, confused.

"Yeah... It was released with the Defiant Map Pack... Or at least it was supposed to be. They removed the armor because of budget cuts, and anyone wearing it was sucked out of the game and killed."

"Wait... Sucked out of the game... Killed... Are you saying that this game is our reality, now?" Caleb asked, slightly panicking.

"Indeed I am. Didn't you know this already?"

"No... I've always been able to leave and reappear in my gaming room... So, we're stuck in here forever?!"

"Yes, you are."

"Oh my god... My family... Everyone I know... They'll start to wonder where I am... I need to go back!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible. The game rules say so. Also, the recent Covenant invasions made the System go into lockdown, along with all of the gamemodes. Now, until the invasive forces are dispatched, nobody will be able to leave any gamemodes, or enter any."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No, I am not. We're stuck in Forge mode until all gamemodes are cleared of enemy forces. Campaign users are having a harder time with increased resistance. Firefight players have to kill more enemies to clear sets. Matchmaking players need to work together and stop shooting each other long enough to fight back. Forgers need to defend their bases, or their hard work will go to waste. We're seeing many Covenant Cruisers in the system, so it'll be some time before we're cleared to leave."

"...Damn."

"We might as well look on the bright side... We can still create things!"

"No, we can't. Our bases were destroyed, so we can't get any connection to the Forge Monitor servers. We're stuck as SPARTANs."

"Well, that's one bullet we can't dodge."

"Yeah it is!"

"Wait... What's that?" The EVA looked into the distance behind the two friends.

"Huh?" Jordan looked behind himself, and about 200 feet away, was a massive Covenant-style vehicle. It looked like a four-legged beetle.

"SCARAB!" Caleb yelled, then jumped out of the way of a few explosive shots, taking the other two with him.

"What's a Scarab?!" Jordan asked, bewildered by the sudden turn of events.

"Well, don't stand in front of its projectiles, unless you want to be vaporized! You can tell the rest by looking at it!"

"Okay..."

"We need to either bust it, or avoid it until we can get some reinforcements!" The EVA said.

"I know how to bust it, so let's go with option number one!" Caleb said, then ran for the Scarab. "Follow me!"

"'Kay!" Jordan and the EVA said simultaneously, then followed behind Caleb. They ran straight toward the massive vehicle, and noticed it was extremely bad at aiming. It probably had a lot of trouble hitting air targets. It fired at them, but missed almost every time. It nearly hit them once, but their shields dissipated and they kept running. They arrived underneath it, and pulled out their lasers. They got behind the Scarab and fired at its legs. The leg armor broke, and the Scarab lowered itself. The three jumped in, and headed up a staircase, then around the second floor and down another staircase. They reached the core.

"Alright, guys. We're here. We need to bust this part, here." He pointed at the core. "Lasers ready?"

"Ready."

"Ready."

"Alright... Fire!"

They fired their lasers at the core, which started blinking red. They jumped off the Scarab, and it exploded just as they hit the ground. One piece of scraps almost hit Caleb, but he evaded and saved himself completely.

"Well... What a day." Jordan said.

Author's Note: OMG that took forever... At least I listened to Trocadero while writing! I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.


	3. Chapter 3: Teaming Up

Author's Note: Hey, guys! I just wrote chapter 5 to Heart of Courage, and it took a lot of brain power, so I'm a little woozy. My work might suck a little today. Anyways, I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

Jordan, Caleb, and the EVA (The two friends discovered that his name was Brandon) had lost their Warthogs. They had to walk from here on out. They had obliterated several Covenant squads roaming Forge World, as well as a Phantom and three Wraiths. They were running low on ammo and needed a refill. Only problem was, they had no idea where to go.

"Well, crap. Low on ammo, alone, without vehicles, comms jammed, bases destroyed, and unable to Forge. I think that the gaming universe hates us." Caleb said.

"I feel you. I remember being part of an extreme Forging team. Once the Covenant attacked, I got lost while we fled. I had no idea where to go. The only thing I have to remember my team by is this." Brandon said, then pulled out a combat knife with the initials L.S carved onto the blade.

"L... S... Who was that? Your brother or something?" Jordan asked.

"No... Lisa Simmons... My girlfriend, back when we were a happy, healthy Forging team. I've got no idea if she's alive or dead, but she dropped this knife while we were under fire. I picked it up and I was planning on giving it back to her after the assault, but I can't, now that I'm lost, I just decided to keep it." He put the knife back in its sheath.

"Maybe we can find your team."

"Do you really think you could? I'd love that _so_ much."

"Well, we still have some tracking equipment, so... Sure." Caleb said.

"Thank you, guys."

"No problem." Caleb replied, then looked at his TacPad on his wrist, searching for friendly movement. He scoped out to 200M tracking, and saw about six signatures moving at the edge of the motion tracker. They were UNSC. "I found something... Six UNSC signatures about 200 Meters away."

"Let's go!" Brandon said, then darted off in the direction of the signatures. Caleb and Jordan followed behind him. They ran through a forest of trees and rocks for about two minutes. Then, once they exited the forest, they saw six SPARTANs walking around. One was wearing pink MK V[B] armor and was female, with a Silver Visor. Another was wearing white Commando armor, and was male, with a Green Visor (I know that green visors aren't a part of Halo: Reach. But, WTF, right?). Another was a male in dark blue JFO armor, utilizing a Purple Visor. The fourth was female, wore crimson AA armor and had a Gold Visor. The fifth was tall, male, yellow CQC, and Red-Visored. The last was also male, and had tan MK VI armor with a gray Visor.

"Them... That's my Extreme Forging team." Brandon said. He went out to greet them. "Guys, remember me? Brandon?"

"They turned around, and noticed him instantly. Caleb and Jordan watched, DMRs drawn and readied, but there was no need for them. The team greeted Brandon, hugged him, and patted him on the back. Then, the girl in MK V[B] armor came up to him, took her helmet off, and gave Brandon a quick kiss on the cheek. She was caucasian, with long, wavy brunette hair and, even though Caleb and Jordan were watching from fifty feet away, they could tell that she had emerald-green eyes. Brandon had short, simple hair (Kind of like me!), light skin, and brown eyes. Nobody else took their helmets off, though.

"I'd like y'all to meet some friends I met, and would like to join the team. Caleb, Jordan, come over here and meet the crew!"

Caleb and Jordan lowered their guns and walked over to the seven SPARTANs, and were greeted as though they were long-lost family members.

"Hey, I'm Reggie. I'm the boss here, so don't go messin' with any of my team." The Commando said, with a New Jersey accent.

"I'm Spencer. I blow things up, and I look good doing it." The MK VI said. His voice was deep.

"I'm Lisa, and this is my twin sister, Kelly." Brandon's girlfriend said, pulling her sister over to greet the new additions. Her voice was... Feminine. That's the only way to describe it.

Next up was the JFO.

"Hey. Nice to meet you guys. Everybody calls me Blackout." His voice was mysterious.

Finally, the CQC came up and shook hands with Caleb and Jordan. "I'm J.T, and I snipe like nobody's business. Glad to meet ya." He said with a southern accent.

"Now that you've met the crew, I say we get a move on." Reggie said.

"Good call, boss." Brandon said.

They all moved out, walking at a steady pace together. They walked through a shallow path of water, and wound up in a familiar spot...

The exact same canyon that used to have Caleb and Jordan's bases in it.

The wreckage was still there, but it was no longer burning, and the vehicle scraps were gone. Elites, Grunts, and a ton of other Covenant were roaming about the wreckage, scouting for any enemy forces. One Jackal spotted the team, and made an odd choking noise. The noise alerted the rest of the Covenant in the area. They turned to the team, weapons ready.

"FOR NARNIA!" Reggie shouted, and the whole team charged into the fray.

Author's Note: All characters in this story are a figment of my imagination. Any resemblance to any persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. If you desire to sue me for taking titles or names, _**SCREW OFF**_. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.


	4. Chapter 4: Titan

Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short! I got sorta tired that day, and my brain wasn't functioning at 100%. Anyways, here we go! I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

===BASE CANYON, FORGE WORLD===

The SPARTAN team had reentered Caleb and Jordan's Forge Canyon, and were now battling a massive Covenant ground force. The enemy was eventually destroyed, but not without a cost. Caleb had a plasma burn on his visor, J.T had been killed, and Kelly had broken bones laying everywhere. Caleb had barely escaped with his life. He could have died if he got shot again. Jordan, Reggie, Brandon, Lisa, Spencer, and Blackout were fine.

"You okay, bro?"

"Yeah, Jordan... I'm fine, buddy."

"Um... It's Brandon. Jordan's over there."

"Huh?"

"You evidently lost your eyesight when you got burnt. It's okay, though. I got something that can fix that." Brandon said, then attached a small device to the exterior of Caleb's eye.

"Hey, I can see!"

"I know you can."

"Wow... This is amazing."

"Guys! We could rebuild our bases! Do we have a MK VIII SPARTAN suit, an extra fifty years with no food or water, and $1,000,000?" Jordan asked Caleb and Brandon.

"Um... Yeah, I think I got that stuff in my back pocket... _**OF COURSE WE DON'T!**_" Caleb replied.

"Hey... What's this?" Lisa asked, then picked up a small, glowing, blue object, and it was pulsing with light.

"Wait... Where did you find that?" Caleb asked.

"In these scraps, here." She pointed to the wreckage of Caleb's base.

"That's my core!" Caleb replied, then took it from Lisa's hand and attached it to his belt.

"Hey... Let's check out my wreckage, too! My core must be in there!" Jordan shouted, then dashed to his pile of scraps and started digging through them. "Found it!"

"You found your core?"

"No, my Shotgun!" Jordan replied, pulling a Shotgun out of the wreckage.

Caleb sighed. "And _I'm_ considered the stupid one here."

===HALO: REACH MAINFRAME 11AOC995-P4-7===

"How long until we can eternally lock the pitiful humans in the system?"

"I would estimate... One human week, my lord."

"Good. Make sure they cannot get out."

===BASE CANYON, FORGE WORLD===

"Now that we have our cores... Let's try to get into Forge Monitor mode again."

Caleb and Jordan both turned into Forge Monitors.

"_**WHOO-HOO-HOO!**_" Caleb said. "Now we can Forge again!" He placed two Rockethogs and one Scorpion M8108 Battle Tank near the team. "And I call tank!" He got into the Scorpion's driver seat.

"I'm going with my bro-tato (Bro + Potato)." Jordan said, then got into the gunner seat of the Scorpion.

The rest of the team mounted up on their Rockethogs, and then they all started moving out.

Only to be greeted by a Ghost squadron the next second.

"No problem, no problem..." Caleb said, then blew one up, while the other rocket launchers destroyed the other Ghosts.

It's great to be able to Forge...

Until a friggin' Covenant _Cruiser_ shows up to end your team's little party.

"Whoa... OPEN FIRE!"

They all fired at the Cruiser, yet it had not seemed to make much of a difference, as the ship kept coming towards them, taking numerous missile strikes in the command bridge. There was a small flame coming from where the missiles hit.

"Fire again!"

They fired again, this time doing slightly more damage and creating another flame. The cruiser deployed about a dozen Phantoms, and they headed straight for the team. They were refitted with FRG cannons, and fired repeatedly at the team. There were hundreds of glowing green explosive balls headed towards the squad of allies.

And then, a flash of light punched a massive hole in the ship, causing it to barrel into the ocean in flames. The impact vaporized the Phantoms and FRG blasts.

It was the UNSC vessel _Titan_, one of the System's mainline ships.

The comm channel opened up. "Hello, Blue Squad, this is the UNSC _Titan_, we'll pick you up in five."

"Got it." Brandon replied.

"We're saved!" Lisa shouted, going in to hug Brandon.

"Good job, Blue Squad. You all showed exceptional work today. But, we need to remember... We can't even leave Forge until we evict the rest of the Covies here. Therefore, we need to calm down, relax, enjoy our rest time, and prep for another attack. We have absolutely no idea as to how many Covenant vessels are in the system, so we need to be prepared at any time. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Everyone replied.

Author's Note: Heyo! Ummm... So... Does anyone have any idea how I could replicate the SPARTAN team's suits in real-life costumes? It'd be fun to walk around town as a tall, armored super-soldier with an alien blaster weapon. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.


	5. Chapter 5: Fate Will Know

Author's Note: Yes, it's me again! Don't tell me y'all didn't miss me, 'cause I know you did! If my story is sucking a ton, please inform me. I want my literary works to be pleasant to all of my fans, although that's probably not possible... I will try my best, though!

===UNSC _TITAN_, FORGE WORLD===

Blue Squad had boarded the UNSC _Titan_, and was now relaxing in their dorm, away from everybody else. I won't tell what goes on in there, though, because what happens in dorm time stays in dorm time. But the team really enjoyed each other.

It was one of those great multi-person friendships that everyone dreams about.

At least, until you get woken up by your younger sibling (It happens to everyone, even SPARTANs)... Then the dream ends, and you notice that you're on the floor, in pain and with a horrible headache. Reggie, Lisa, and Caleb had all experienced that. Being away from their families, the team didn't need to worry about that anymore. And yet, it was those memories of family that formed tears in the team's eyes.

It was horrible... The team was trapped in a video game, away from everyone they knew, with a destructive army of religious aliens attacking the mainframe.

At least that game was Halo.

And then it hit them... The whole ship, actually.

And _it_ was a massive salvo of FRG blasts, from AA Wraiths on the ground. When the team did a ground scan, they saw something unusual... There were no life signals coming from the Wraiths, meaning they had no pilots.

"Pilotless Wraiths?" Blackout asked.

"Looks like it." Lisa replied.

"Wow..." Caleb said, just as the window near him shattered from the impact of another FRG blast. "Holy shit!"

"Boom." Spencer said.

"I almost got blasted!"

"But you didn't. Therefore, it's funny."

"Fuck you."

"Calm down, guys!" Jordan said.

"Fine..."

"This is Blue Leader SPARTAN-201 Reggie. Activate anti-ground artillery and fire on coordinates B12-117-X." Reggie ordered into the comm set.

"Yes, sir." The gunning officer, Frederick Awoll, replied over the comm. A second passed, and then a _klick_, which was the cannon firing, and then a _blam_, which was the projectile impact of the cannon shells. Caleb looked out the window.

"They're busted!" He said.

"Targets have been hit. I repeat, targets have been hit. Deactivate artillery and activate safety locks A through D, set on instant unlock. I want those cannons ready." Reggie said over the comm.

"Affirmative." Frederick replied. His reply was accompanied by a Seraph fighter crashing through the wall of the vessel and into Blue Squad's dorm. A Gold Elite Ranger hopped out of the pilot seat, equipped with a Focus Rifle, but was instantly Shotgunned by Caleb. Jordan picked up the Focus Rifle.

"Whew." Brandon said.

Another fifteen minutes of peace went by, consisting of target practice and Halo: Reach gameplay. The peace ended soon enough when the entire Forge World went red, then turned back to normal.

"What the hell was that?" Reggie asked.

"I don't know, sir... It looks like several more Covenant ground platoons and a few Scarabs just entered the Forge system." Brandon replied.

"Ah geez... It just doesn't end, does it?"

"Great... Just when we were enjoying ourselves." Lisa said, clinging to Brandon.

"I'd say we blow the whole Forge World up." Spencer said.

"Brilliant. We blow up a whole continent, then hope we didn't do anything detrimental to any innocent or UNSC life."

"_Exactly_. You think pretty well, girl."

"Thanks..." Lisa rolled her eyes.

"We need to get away from them for now, then attack later, when we're better equipped." Reggie said.

"_Boring_." Spencer said.

"Would you rather die to an army of Scarabs and other ground units?"

"Dying is the fun part of being trapped in a video game. If you die, you really die. No returning to the human world. You're stuck in hell and you stay there. Having a fear of something like that happening is what makes it so much more purposeful. Our parents told us that video games aren't a priority... Well, now they are. This is happening across the whole gaming universe. Lost Planet... The Elder Scrolls... Soulcalibur... Dungeon Defenders... They're all suffering from invasions. If all of the defenders die, being real people, the game itself dies and fades from existence. Video Games have been taken to a new level. Literally."

"I see what you're saying... But that's why we should try _not_ to die. We can't afford to spend a bunch of lives because of a few hundred Covenant."

"Are you sure? Is it not worth it? I believe it is. We drop a super bomb and save everybody in Halo: Reach.."

"No. We are not doing that. I'm the boss, I say what happens. Your opinion won't change my decision unless I want it to. I won't blow up Forge World unless I feel like it. And I don't Got it?"

"Fine..."

"Good. I don't like to irritate people, but my subordinates should respect my position in the team and go with what I say. Pilot, fly us off."

"Yes, sir."

The ship flew away from the ground force, slowly flying higher and farther away. The team sat and waited, anxious of what might happen. They were expecting anything: Cruisers, Banshees, Seraphs, AA Wraiths, Drone swarms, sabotage, or hacking. However, after an hour of silence and peace, they were relatively sure that it was safe. Because of this sense of security, they decided to hang out and do more target practice in an attempt to find a sniper to replace the corpse of J.T. The best they had was Caleb, so they chose him. He recieved J.T's Sniper Rifle and a specialized laser pointing scope to attach to it. He replaced his DMR with it, and sat back down, listening to music on his SPARTAN headset. The rest of the team did the enjoyed the music, away from all of the possible dangers.

Or at least they thought so...

They were in for it big time. The battle of the ages was coming their way. They thought themselves beyond the reach of danger, but they were wrong. Things were going to get horribly violent and destructive. Soldiers would be lost, aliens would take over starships, relationships would end, and a mainframe would be hacked into, permanently disabling travel between gamemodes. Caleb and Jordan didn't know that the most important moment in their lives was coming up. and it was taking place in a video game (How ironic!).

It was do or die, life or death. Nobody would be prepared for it.

===HALO: REACH MAINFRAME 11AOC995-P4-7===

"The humans are preaparing themselves... We _must_ disable gamemode transportation or we risk our control over the game. Have we bypassed the thirty-seventh firewall?"

"No, my liege. These pitifully intelligent humans have set up a method that does not allow data to pass through externally. It only passes through internally. We cannot get in, no matter how hard we try. Should we abandon this operation?"

"_No_! I will not give up to meager human intellect. We need to disable transport between gamemodes, no matter what. They have a vessel on hand... We need to destroy it somehow."

"Activating Banshee spawn system. They have more than one hundred Banshees inbound to their pathetic cruiser."

"Good, good... Continue decoding."

"Yes, my lord."

Author's Note: I want to do something... Special for y'all. I will let you all say how you would like the next chapter to go, then I will choose the most suitable layout and use it! Leave your idea in the reviews. Please don't let this chapter be short... I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.


	6. Chapter 6: Sacreos

Author's Note: BOO! Hi, people! It's-a-me! Sorry this chapter is late, but I've been pretty tired lately. Therefore, you're all getting this story a day later than usual. Please keep the reviews rolling. I love getting feedback from my fans. This is an awesome experience and I immensely enjoy writing for y'all! I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else. (BTW listen to TSFH or Imagine Dragons: Bleeding Out while reading this chapter. It'll make it epic.)

===UNKNOWN LOCATION===

Caleb and Jordan woke up from what felt like a deep sleep. They were still wearing their armor, but without their helmets and guns. They felt... Different. They took in their surroundings, realizing that they were surrounded by floating, white prismatic structures that slowly moved around the room. The ground was flat, composed of small, pearl-colored hexagonal pieces. The sky was almost pure white as well, with a light tinge of blue. The two friends were completely baffled and alone, until they saw two figures approaching them through the mist. They reached for their sides to grab their swords, but realized soon enough that their swords were gone. The figures continued to approach them, and when they exited the mist, Caleb and Jordan got a good look at who they were.

One was a probably centuries-old woman, floating as her long gray garment hung off her, dragging across the ground behind her. Her skin had strange patterns engraved into it, and she had no nose. The male figure was tall, possibly 8', and wore a suit of Promethean armor with a mask that loosely resembled a skull. He had curved spikes covering his shoulders and the armor behind his neck. His eyes glowed bright orange-red.

"Welcome, Caleb and Jordan. You may be slightly unsure of where you are currently." The female said.

"Yeah we are. More than _slightly_, though. Where in the name of hell are we?" Caleb asked.

"You are in the Library, a Promethean shelter in the middle of the universe. Your friends are dead." The male replied.

"Dead?!"

"Yes, sadly. We couldn't save them. We tried, but your enemies eliminated them before we could retrieve them. You two are the only survivors."

"That means... Brandon... Reggie... Lisa... They're dead... Damn." Jordan said."

"Why did you bring us here?" Caleb asked the woman.

"We brought you two here becouse of the bond you share... We have never seen two humans with such a close bond to each other. You two are incredible. Always there for each other, always assisting the other in times of need, always helping to lift the spirits of the other when their spirits were low. You two are extraordinary. We have brought you two here to help you see that."

"Special? Sorry, woman. I'm not special. Jordan's the special one."

"And that is my point exactly. Another good example of your bond. You always think so highly of him, and he thinks the same of you. You are both special."

"And what if you made a mistake? What if we weren't the special ones you're talking about in your crazy-bitch-theories, but the other team members?" Jordan asked, followed by a nod by Caleb.

"Are you questioning the gods of the Forerunners? We do not make these _mistakes_ that you speak of. We have decided that _you two_ are special in a way that not even we can describe." The male said.

"And how long have you been waiting to tell us this?"

"We decided to wait and save you from what could have been fatal, then tell you."

"That's real F-ing awesome, but we could've fought off those Covies oursleves." Caleb said. He didn't even remember fighting Covenant, but just decided to roll with it.

"No you could not have. They had numerous aircraft attacking your vessel. It detonated, and would have brought you two with it, had we not saved you."

"Does this mean... Wait... Are we in Hell?" Caleb asked, panicking.

"No. This is the world of afterlife for the Forerunners. We call it... Sacreos." The woman said.

"And who the fuck are you two?"

"I am the Librarian, and this is the Didact. We are the rulers of the Forerunners, life and afterlife."

"I don't like this... Take us home!"

"We cannot... Your connection to the game's mainframe has been lost. You cannot reurn... Ever."

"What the... No... No, no, no,no, no, no..." Jordan said.

"We are sorry. Sacreos is and extraordinary place, though... You may enjoy it here."

"More than the life we had? I had a family, a home, and an amazing community to go through. You think that this place will be better?" Caleb asked.

"We can return you to your families, or the game. You may only choose one, however. The option that is rejected will be abandoned."

This gave Caleb and Jordan a lot to think about...

"Families." They said simultaneously.

"Are you sure? You may want to see this. Both of you."

The Didact made a small gesture with his hand, and a split image of Caleb and Jordan's families appeared. Both families were eating dinner, talking, and laughing. Neither one seemed the slightest bit concerned to the whereabouts of their only son.

"Do you still want to go?"

"No... Take us to the game." They said simultaneously.

Author's Note: Damn, this chapter was easy. I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the due-osity like nobody else.


	7. Chapter 7: Apocalypse

Author's Note: Wassup, people!? I am returning to Realm of the Mad God, so please join me in my endeavours and adventures! I am Forked (RotMG name, I had writer's block. I pronounce it Fork Ed.) the Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.

A flash of white, a bang, and then a ravaged battlefield appears before your very eyes. That happened just now with our two heroes, Caleb and Jordan (Of the Great Falls).

Let's hope they're ready...

"Damn, brother... What the hell... Where... Where are we? This doesn't look like Forge World." Caleb said.

"Not at all. And why is the sky green?"

"Ummm... I dunno. Maybe..."

Caleb's sentence was cut short by a zombie running towards them. He tried to grab his shotgun, but then realized he didn't have it. Or his pistol. Or anything. Just his awesome fists and his bro-tato.

He used his fist to punch the zombie, sending it flying into a rock. It hit the rock, causing the natural formation to split down the middle.

"Nice punch, man."

"Thanks."

They continued along the coast, shattering numerous zombies as they went along. They continued for several hours before reaching something interesting... A large steel pyramid with orange energy lines. An entrance was set in the front and the pyramid seemed pitch-black through the door.

"Let's go in." Caleb said. He was a risk-taker of sorts. This often got him killed in other games.

"No way, bro. We can't risk dying."

"True, true... Then can we blow it up?"

"We can try..."

They grabbed for grenades, then remembered that they had none. Except they did. But these grenades were... Different. They were black, orange, and cubic with pyramidal shapes sticking out of the corners. Caleb threw it at the pyramid, and it didn't explode. Instead, it sent out an orange energy field for a few seconds, then detonated with a massively pressurized _boom_. And a chunk of the ground was gone, but the pyramid was unaffected.

"Wow... That's sick!" Caleb said excitedly.

"But it didn't destroy the pyramid."

"That's true... We should avert this place. Who knows, it might be the home of Hellhounds or Creepers."

"Let's hope not."

They walked away, looking in every direction for some sign of direction or safety. They found none... Until they saw the monolithic UNSC Firebase appear in front of them. There were marines, vehicles, and turrets. The sign above the doorway said: ZOMBIE RESISTANCE

They entered the base, and were greeted by two marines with their guns raised. One asked, "Who are you?"

"SPARTANs Caleb-004 and Jordan-005." Caleb replied.

"Weapons?"

"None, soldier. We lost 'em."

"Alright. We have weapons and ammo. Follow us."

They followed the two marines, ready to take 'em out at any moment. They wound up in a locker room with racks of DMRs, ARs, and every other UNSC weapon out there.

"Let's gear up, buddy."

Author's Note: I know, I know, short chapter. I'm tired and my brain is fucking off. I'll try harder next weekend! I am Duuuuuuuuudeeeee, I got the dude-osity like nobody else.


End file.
